


attention

by whooooops (galaxyknights)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Masturbation, lapslock, lowkey gave myself a hyung kink writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyknights/pseuds/whooooops
Summary: "it doesn't matter. it's nothing. he's just a kid. he just wants attention. I'm older so I should...be responsible. I shouldn't let my feelings hurt him," hongseok says. it's the same speech he's been giving himself once an hour every hour since this whole thing started happening.shinwon gives him a look. "kino is 20 years old, hyung. he's not a baby. he knows exactly what he's doing."





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self-indulgent, but all my fics are if we're being honest. i think it's just part of my brand now. :~)

it's not like hongseok isn't used to being touched. he's been hanging off his older brother and friends since he was little, since he was growing up in the suburbs of seoul.  
  
and skinship among the boys has always been common. he used to curl up next to jinho and nap on his shoulder between dance lessons when they were trainees. he's used to hui and hyojong grasping everyone's thighs and he's used to the casual hugs and physical affection they always show each other, on and off camera. he's used to it.  
  
so it must just be because hongseok is lonely. he's been single for too long. he's a romantic at heart and it's hard not to fall into things. like love. that must be it. because lately, to his pathetic heart's demise, he isn't used to it anymore.  
  
\--  
  
"hongseok-hyung," kino says early one morning when they're in the van on the way to a fansign. "do you prefer to pancake or to waffle?"  
  
hongseok is drowsy, barely able to keep his eyes open. his stomach rumbles at the very words. "hm?"  
  
"like," kino uses both of his hands to pry hongseok's open. he grasps it then, palm to palm, and says, "do you like to pancake?" then kino switches, so their fingers are interlocked, clasped hands resting, warm and soft, on hongseok's lap. "or waffle?"  
  
"are you guys making fun of my ass again?" hui comments from the front of the the van. kino stares into the rearview mirror where their leader is giving him the stink eye and sticks out his tongue.  
  
"ahh," hongseok hums. "waffle is better, right? if you're not too clammy at least."  
  
"that's true. they have to be the right hands. not too humid. and the right size."  
  
"i didnt realise there was that much that went into it," hongseok comments.  
  
"of course! anyways, i think you have the perfect hands to hold," hyunggu replies, a tiny little smile curling his cute lips into a U.  
  
\--  
  
"hyuuunng," kino whines, pulling at hongseok's sleeves while they're in the store. "will you get ice cream with me?"  
  
hongseok laughs, "you know I don't really like sweets."  
  
"please? i'll buy!" kino pouts. he really knows how to get anything he wants, doesn't he?  
  
hongseok sighs. "hmmm...okay...but i want a cone."  
  
"yay!!" kino pulls him to the freezer section and picks out a fish pastry for himself.  
  
they pay and sit out in the sunshine, feet kicking under the green bench as the last few rays of hot august sunshine beat down. hongseok's cone is good, but the heat is melting it a bit too fast. he's too busy concentrating on not letting it drip onto his hand and pants to notice hyunggu watching him.  
  
"you're so handsome, hyung," kino says quietly. "has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"no they haven't," hongseok takes a swipe of his ice cream, and this time he doesn't miss how hyunngu's eyes follow his tongue. "tell me more."  
  
"you're like... _that_ bitch."  
  
hongseok laughs, "should i be offended?"  
  
"no, no, no, like," kino flails his hands around a bit and blushes. "it's like...when someone is important, you know? and like, kind of shameless. they're _that_ bitch."  
  
hongseok keeps eating his ice cream, considering this new phrase, "i see. and that's me?"  
  
kino nods happily, taking a tiny bite of his bungeo-ppang, "you basically invented the phrase that bitch. they made it up about you."  
  
hongseok just laughs again, tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat even at something that weird.  
  
\--  
  
somehow it's already time for another photoshoot. hongseok thinks that he's probably sat waiting to get his photo taken for the equivalent of a decade at this point. he likes being an idol, don't get him wrong, but. he feels like he spends so much of his life just waiting for things.  
  
the black leather sofa where he's sitting is almost plush enough to lull him to sleep. wooseok, on the other side of the couch is already snoozing, soft snores buzzing from his open mouth. it's one of the least unusual places their maknae has passed out.  
  
kino finishes his individual photos, and walks over to slump down between hongseok and the armrest to his side. it's a tight fit, because wooseok is taking up most of his own cushion and part of hongseok's, as usual.  
  
"oh, am I squishing you?" hongseok says, and moves to scooch over.  
  
"nooo," hyunggu replies with a whine, gripping his arm to pull him back. he pouts, "please? I like being close to you."  
  
hongseok feels a flutter in his chest again, but tries to push it away. "do you know what it means to people when you're always this nice to them?" he says, pulling his arm out of hyunggu's grip so he can wrap it around the younger boy tightly.  
  
"it's okay," kino replies with big eyes and a soft smile. "I feel safe with you."  
  
oh. of course he does. he's just a kid. he can't know what he's doing. he's just a clingy, needy kid who likes hongseok's attention. that's it.  
  
he knows kino doesn't want him like that, doesn't want more than doting friendship from his hyung. "i'm glad," hongseok replies. he doesn't say anything else. it's easier not to talk, and to just hold on tight.  
  
\--  
  
that morning hongseok wakes up slowly. he just barely registers that hyojong isn't in their shared dorm room before he has his hand down his pants, palming his half-hard cock with a rough hand. it isn't often they have alone time, so it's an unspoken rule that whenever they do have the room to themselves they jerk off as quickly and efficiently as possible.  
  
hongseok pulls up his phone, ready to search his favorite tag for a video to get off to. instead he hits the gallery tab, and he sees the most recent photo, a selfie hyunggu took on his phone when they were all out at dinner last night. "so you don't forget how cute I am," hyunggu said when he took it.  
  
"I see you every single day," hongseok replied, "how could I forget?"  
  
hyunggu pouted, "that's not true hyung, you've been gone for filming so much lately. and you take ages to respond to my messages. anyways if you do forget, just text me," hyunggu said with a tiny smile. "I'll send you another."  
  
hongseok sighed, but promised he would.  
  
now he's staring at the picture. hyunggu's got his tongue sticking out one side of his mouth, a sweet, pink, little thing that he uses in his songs to make dangerous sounds.  
  
is hongseok a monster for feeling this way? for thinking of his dongsaeng on his knees for him, those big doe eyes looking up, eager and wanton. his mouth open, his whole body open and willing for him. is he a bad person for being tempted by someone so lovely and affectionate?  
  
maybe hongseok isn't crazy. maybe hyunggu is the one who's been acting differently, pushing himself onto hongseok more than usual. maybe he wants more, is just waiting for hongseok to cross the line. maybe he touches himself like this too, imagining hongseok taking him. maybe he uses those long fingers to open himself up with one hand while sucking on the fingertips of his other, desperately wishing it was hongseok who was pushing into his body, leaving his pretty red cock twitching and dripping with need.  
  
hongseok would take care of him so well. he would show him so much love, would make those big sparkly eyes wet with tears and when he asked, "what's wrong baby, are you okay?" hyunggu would say back, his voice catching every time hongseok's hips meet his perfect little ass, "it just feels so good, hyung."  
  
and maybe hongseok would wrap his hand around that pretty white neck and squeeze so hyunggu saw stars while he came, gasping hongseok's name against the hot bedroom air.  
  
and that's how hongseok cums, his back arching off the sweat-soaked sheet, his phone still open to the picture of hyunggu in the restaurant.  
  
fuck.  
  
\--  
  
they're in the dorm, all ten of them, trying to relax. most are in the living room, watching a movie--too many bodies crowded on too small a couch. hyunggu is in yuto's lap, face pressed into yuto's neck, arms wrapped around him like the japanese boy is an oversized teddy bear. his lips are still pink from the stain he had on during their stage in the afternoon--pale and sweet like cotton candy, like something you want to put your mouth on.  
  
hongseok feels a bit out of place. he always does, to be honest. the other members try to make him feel like part of everything, but it must be something about it his personality--he just always feels...separate. and so he gives them more room to snuggle, to cozy up to each other like puppies in a basket, and he slides down onto the floor, lays flat on his back on the carpet with his arms tucked behind his head.  
  
"hyung is starfishing," wooseok calls out.  
  
"what?" someone, yuto, replies.  
  
wooseok demonstrates his point by splaying out all his limbs at the widest angles, and he must end up smacking hyunggu because the latter squeals and slides off yuto's lap in a slump.  
  
"come baack," yuto says, reaching out from hyunggu with grabby hands.  
  
kino laughs, and as usual it's impossible to tell if he's actually upset or just being pouty. "it's okay, there's other seats~." he sing songs. "look, here's one!"  
  
hyunggu crawls across the carpet and swings a leg over hongseok. he sits down on hongseok's hips like it's a chair, a throne, like he belongs there. the soft flesh of his thighs presses against the sharp points of bone at hongseok's waistband, and the older boy has to focus on not getting hard in front of everyone--or wait, no, in front of hyunggu. it's hard to focus, though, when hyunggu is looking down at him like he's desperately in love. it's the same look he gives all the members, gives every fan at fansigns, like the person in front of him hung every star in the sky.  
  
theres a proud little grin on his face, so hongseok says, "having fun?"  
  
hyunggu giggles, and his grin grows into a smile. "absolutely." he wiggles cheerfully, like a happy little kid, but the visual of him bouncing on hongseok's crotch is too much, brings too many vivid memories of the fantasies hongseok's been getting off to every few days. it was just last night in the shower when he'd pictured hyunggu there with him, but on his knees, the water running down his face while he took hongseok's cock into his mouth, moaning around his hyung while he stroked himself off.

it's too much. he's in way too deep for this--so hongseok does the only thing he can to get the sight away: he pulls hyunggu closer. he reaches both arms up to his dongsaeng and is met by a happy sigh as hyunggu relaxes into them, lets himself be pulled close into a hug.  
  
he's like a baby, hongseok thinks to himself. he just wants comfort. he just wants to be held and loved. so hongseok rubs a soft hand up and down his back. hyunggu nuzzles his face into hongseok's neck and inhales deeply, and hongseok just lets it happen. they stay like that until hongseok's back gets sore, and hyunggu's breathing is so even hongseok wonders if he's fallen asleep.  
  
the rest of the members have dozed off or moved to their bedrooms, so he stands with hyunggu still clinging to his front and carries him to his bed.  
  
\--  
  
it's shinwon who asks about it first, because of course it is.  
  
"so how's that crush on hyunggu going?" he says, so fucking casually, the asshole.  
  
"excuse me?" hongseok nearly chokes on his water. "what did you say?"  
  
"oh sorry I might have mumbled," shinwon says with a smirk. "I asked how your big embarrassing crush on our dongsaeng is going."  
  
hongseok hopes he doesn't blush. hopes he doesn't give anything away with his expression. but apparently it's too late for that anyway. "is it obvious?" hongseok asks, and he feels even more pathetic when it comes out in a whine. kino is rubbing off on him.  
  
"it doesn't matter. it's nothing. he's just a kid. he just wants attention. I'm older so I should...be responsible. I shouldn't let my feelings hurt him," hongseok says. it's the same speech he's been giving himself once an hour every hour since this whole thing started happening.  
  
shinwon gives him a look. "he's 20 years old, hyung. he's not a baby. he knows exactly what he's doing."  
  
hongseok gives him a side eye, "and what's--what's he doing?"  
  
shinwon raises an eyebrow. "dude. hes trying to get in your pants."  
  
\--  
  
hongseok is busy with filming for the next two weeks. he doesn't see the boys once in person, only gets glimpses of each of them in little videos they put in the group chat. wooseok had a small but apparently very explosive science experiment in the kitchen that might have started out as cooking but ended up as a radioactive isotope.  
  
so when he gets back, there's a small fuss. they offer to make dinner for him at the dorm, but he politely refuses, thinking of the video from earlier that week, and begs they just get delivery.  
  
it's fun, being with everyone. for a moment hongseok forgets how lonely he always is. but the night ends quickly, and the boys begin filtering out of the main room, until it's just two.  
  
"hyung can I stay with you tonight?" kino asks softly. he looks tired, looks like he doesn't want to be alone. _I feel safe with you_ , he'd said. what is hongseok supposed to do? say no??  
  
"of course you can," he replies. they brush their teeth together at the sink in silence, and hyunggu lays down easily in hongseok's bed like it's his own. he's done it so many times before, it might as well be.  
  
as soon as hongseok is under the blanket, hyunggu's got his hands on him--head on hongseok's chest, arm throw over his side, leg hiked up like a koala bear on a tree.  
  
for a few moments not a single sound cuts through the delicate chorus of their breathing. there's a strange tension, then. _is it me?_  hongseok thinks to himself.  _am i making it weird? am i making hyunggu uncomfortable?_  
  
then: "hyung, do you not like me?" kino's voice is quiet. his breath against hongseok's neck sends an involuntary shiver down hongseok's spine.  
  
"hyunggu, you know I love you. I love all the members, just like you do," hongseok puts an arm tight around the smaller boy, threads his fingers gently through his hair.  
  
"no," kino says, and sounds close to tears. "do you like me? not...like the other members. just me."  
  
kino pulls his face away from hongseok's shirt, and sure enough his cheeks are damp. his eyes flick down, to hongseok's mouth, and he licks his lips unconsciously.  
  
hongseok takes a moment. should he just say it? "of course i like you, hyunggu. how could i not? you're.... _that_ bitch."  
  
"oh," kino says. "OH." his eyebrows immediately furrow, his pretty lips pursing in a pout. "then why haven't you kissed me?"  
  
hongseok frowns. "because you don't like me," he says, matter of factly. he's told himself the same phrase enough times it comes out surprisingly easy.  
  
"what do you mean?" he replies. "hyung, I'm in love with you."  
  
now it's hongseok's turn to say oh. instead, he just leans down and finally kisses his dongsaeng softly. the rest of the stuff, his fantasies, can wait. when hyunggu sighs sweetly into his mouth, his heart flutters. this time, he doesn't push it away.  


**Author's Note:**

> i might do a Spicy part two...i havent decided yet. insert the *and so they were both bottoms* meme.


End file.
